Ookami: Yami
by ZOMGiwantspieNAAOOWW
Summary: ..."Don't worry, my name will come later...Our destinies, you see, are unavoidably, permanently entwined. We will meet again, whether we will it or not. Of that fact, you can be sure..."
1. Prologue

Hey, what do ya know, I still exist in the world of fanfiction. This one's a slight crossover with digimon frontier (anyone else noticing a trend? In case you haven't figured out yet, I am obsessed with one of the characters in that show). BEFORE all the Naruto fans who haven't seen frontier navigate away, you do NOT have to know all of the events of frontier to understand this fic. I will not be using any ACTUAL digimon in this, just a couple of the characters. Actually, if you've seen digimon frontier, the biggest plot turn is painfully obvious…The story is much better if you haven't seen frontier, trust me. I will describe any characters who are from digimon or of my own design.

REVIEW YOU PANSIES! Constructive criticism is appreciated very much, I am a perfectionist and always want tips to improve myself. Flames are also welcome. I like flames. I use them to roast weenies and make s'mores.

**Disclaimer : IF IT AIN'T MINE IT AIN'T MINE.**

***

Ah, the hospital once again.

Sasuke had been released from the hospital not two days ago, and now he was back. He'd been called out from the small apartment he'd began living in alone, not because they were worried about him-there were several other families living in the same building if he needed help-but because, supposedly, there was someone at the hospital that needed help from Sasuke. He really wasn't sure what the Konoha shinobi thought he could do. He was _eight_, who did they think he was, Itachi? Sasuke winced inwardly at the thought of his brother's name. Clearly, that scar was still fresh. But then, watching one's brother slay every other of one's family, however distant, isn't exactly something that could heal overnight.

And now, here he was again, at the very place where he had awoken after the massacre, still so recent it hardly seemed real. For the sake of someone he'd never met. Lost in thought, he trailed numbly after the shinobi who'd summoned him, through the well-lit, white-washed hallways to wherever this person who allegedly needed Sasuke's help so _specifically_ was being kept. Finally, they stopped. The shinobi knocked on the door of the room where he had led the young Uchiha. A young doctor with glasses accenting his nervous eyes opened the portal.

"Ah, you're here!"

"Yeah, I brought the kid. Any change?"

"No, I still can't get anything out of him. I-I tried to get him to eat something, but he said he wasn't hungry. I mean, he's s-so emaciated at this point, that I was more w-worried that I would have to make sure he didn't eat too fast and make himself sick, but apparently he's been traumatized enough by whatever it is that happened to him that he can't eat. Poor guy…"

_Traumatized?_

The doctor leaned down so he could talk to Sasuke eye to eye. "Sasuke," said the spectacled young man, "This evening, we found a boy out in the forest. We don't know much, bec-cause he won't say anything to us, but it seems he was separated from his family rather suddenly. Seeing as you had a..a..um, similar experience fairly recently, we thought that you might be able to, you know, relate a bit."

"You want me to play interrogator for you."

"Ah, um, that's not what I-"

"I don't care what you said, it's what you meant."

"Sasuke, just go in and talk to him, will you?" Sasuke turned to glare at the shinobi, who seemed entirely fed up with the youth's behavior. Sasuke finally just gave up, and resigned himself to the task at hand. Better to just get it over with.

He walked into the room to something he'd not at all expected. The kid, whose appearance was oddly similar to Sasuke's own, was even younger than Sasuke himself. His skin was pale, his hair black, and his eyes a deep navy blue. He was fiddling absent-mindedly with a small, wooden sculpture, a blank, empty stare reflected in his eyes. That look…in a way, it was almost like looking in a mirror. A bowl of rice sat on the dresser next to the occupied bed, completely untouched. From what Sasuke could see of the child, the doctor had spoken truthfully-the portion of the kid's body not under the covers was far too thin to be natural.

He glanced up nonchalantly as Sasuke entered, and then returned his gaze to the wood figure. Sasuke approached the bed.

"You really should eat, you know."

"Can't."

"Can't, or won't?" Sasuke's tone of voice matched the child's almost exactly, and the lack of any emotion on his features mirrored the younger child's.

"…Dunno. I'm hungry, yes, but…somehow…I just can't bring myself to eat it. It wouldn't…feel right. So, I guess…maybe it is that I won't. You wouldn't if you'd seen what I had."

"I very recently watched my older brother slay my entire clan. He said I wasn't worth killing." Ah, that got the kid's attention. But, strangely, not for the reason Sasuke had expected.

"You…you're someone's otouto?" He sighed. "I wish that it was my otouto sitting here…even if it meant that I wasn't…" The last sentence was nearly inaudible, but Sasuke still heard it, just barely. "Why…" The boy's voice dropped again, too quiet for Sasuke to make out this time.

"What?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"WHY DID I HAVE TO BE THE ONE THAT LIVED?!" The little boy burst into tears.

"Because someone had to. Someone had to make sure that those who passed on can be at rest, knowing that at least one of their number made it-that at least one person is alive to make certain that they are avenged. Stop crying. It's not helping anyone."

"Wha…" The boy sniveled, "what do you m-mean…avenged? I…I don't know that w-word…"

"It means that it's your job to take down the people who did this to you."

"They didn't do anything to me…They k-killed Kaa-chan and Tou-chan and Nii-chan, but they left me alive…I guess they thought I wouldn't make it on my own…"

" 'They'?"

"Yeah…bandits, I think…"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. In a lot of ways, the story was similar to his own. Both of them had had their whole life ripped away in one night, and both had lost a treasured brother.

"Do you really think that your otouto, if he saw you now, would be happy to see you starving yourself?"

The boy stared at the figure in his hand for a few moments. Sasuke noticed, now, that it was an intricate, skillfully depicted lion that the boy held. At last, the younger child placed the lion on the dresser, filling his hands instead with the bowl of rice, and hesitantly began to eat.

"Um," he ventured in between bites, "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm eight years old. You?"

"Kouichi. Dunno my last name. I'm five."

***

Umm…not much else to say…except a request that anyone reading this who may have seen frontier that you don't all go 'WHAT YOU KILLED [insertcharacternamehere]!!!' and etcetera. And if you think that you've figured out the plot-again, if you've seen digimon frontier, this becomes painfully obvious later on-NO SPOILING. Please. Anyways…yeah, I got nothing. Bye now.


	2. Chapter 1

I. Hate. Writer's. Block. Seriously. I know what I want to happen in this story, I just didn't know what to do for this specific chapter. And, seeing as no one (except for Apple~chan, you rock, girl) ever REVIEWS the first chapter I post, I have little motivation to think on it very much. Oh, well…

And…I hope you noticed, the last chapter was a PROLOGUE. This story for the most part follows along the storyline of the manga. Also known as the anime without all the gosh darned fillers. This happens the night after Team 7's return to Konoha after the whole Land of theWaves…thing. Whoo. Oh, and rather then find foster parents for Kouichi, they just went 'what the hey, they understand each other' and dumped the poor kid in with Sasuke. But then, as we have learned from the REAL story behind the Uchiha massacre, Danzo and the elders don't know $%*#, an don't give one, either…WHATEVER. I have my reasons for doing things this way. You'll see later on.

This story switches between third and first person, but only Tsuizui will tell it in third person. Tsuizui's an OC, but her character isn't too hard to interpret.

***

(ThirdPerson)

_What was it? _

_Three nights now, that same creature had constantly plagued him, always watching with hateful eyes…those terrifying, glaring eyes, whose color was-for Kouichi-unnamed, a strange shade similar to yellow, but more…brown. There was no white in those eyes, and that was what convinced the boy more than anything else that it wasn't human. Yes, the shaggy silhouette took after a bear or a dog. Yes, it was massive. But the eyes were all that could be seen clearly in the shadows. Always, it was in the shadows…watching…waiting. It never came out._

_Not yet, at least. _

_Because apparently, the beast had grown tired of waiting. Out of the shadows that made up the world stepped an enormous paw sheathed in white fur and decked with brutal claws. Immediately following came the face housing those violent eyes-the face of something similar to a huge white dog. Revealing viciously sharp teeth, it snarled out-_

"_MIAOWR!"_

(Tsuizui POV)

"DAH!" Kouichi crashed to reality with a yelp. He sat straight up as he did so, which of course means that I fell down, landing on his legs. He's sitting there, just staring at nothing. Again.

"Maooow!!" I insisted. I would appreciate an explanation! He nearly dumped me on the floor! Remind me why exactly I stay with this kid? Kouichi started again. Haha. Revenge. He peered down me. I stared indignantly back at him from my new post in his lap. Silly child. Gives thanks for saving him from a nightmare by nearly knocking me, his rescuer, off of the futon. So strange, humans.

"Oh, Tsuizui, that was you," Kouichi sighed in relief. Of course it was me, who'd you expect? Raion? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to knock you off of my shoulder." He started petting my head apologetically. "Forgive me? Please?" …Well, since you asked so nicely…If you keep scratching me behind the ear like that, I just might have to. Yeeeeessss…right there…A little to the left-ooh, yeah. Heheh. I've trained him well, ne? I caved in and rubbed against his shoulder to let him know that he'd regained my favor, and he ran his hand down my spine. He settled back down on the couch, and I resumed my personal spot curled up on his chest. Admittedly, not a very spacious location, but he's only ten. He'll grow. And besides, this spot is mine and mine alone! All those others in the alley that used to bully and pick on me when I was young are still there, shivering and hungry. I've got a full stomach and a warm, safe place to sleep-so who's laughing now, ne?

Kouichi-kun's just lying there, staring up at the ceiling. Something's bothering him…the nightmare, maybe? I had a nightmare once back before I met Kouichi-kun, and, well…let's just say I still wouldn't hunt a squirrel, even if you bribed me with the biggest fish in the world. I bat a white-clad paw at his nose to get his attention, hoping he'll explain. He doesn't-just ruffles my black hair affectionately. Humans are a bit thick at times. He really does seem troubled.

I hear a door creaking. Sasuke, no doubt. Nosy teenager, go back to bed, Kouichi-kun is MINE!

(ThirdPerson)

"Rrrrrarar…"

"Easy there, Tsuizui," Kouichi muttered to the indignant ball of black and white fluff glowering at the hall. Sasuke walked into the living room, rubbing one eye tiredly.

"Kouichi…it's the middle of the night, quiet down, alright? Or had you forgotten that Sensei's a slave driver?" Sasuke mumbled, still half asleep.

"HIIIKKKKKKGGHHLKK!!" Tsuizui spat at the Uchiha.

"That goes for you too, neko," Sasuke shot back. (A/N-Neko means cat. In case you hadn't realized yet, Tsuizui is Kouichi's pet cat. Which is why the first part probably sounded really weird. Just realized that I hadn't mentioned that yet, sorry.)

"RaaAAOowr!"

"…Woof."

Kouichi giggled at the antics of his pet and his elder. "I guess I had that nightmare again and woke you both up. Gomenasai, Sasuke."

"What, the creepy shadow again?"

"Yeah, only this time…it…came out of the shadows. It looked a bit like a white dog, only less…tame. You know, it had the air of a wild animal. And it was bigger than any dog I've ever seen."

Sasuke blinked. "Weird. Well, I'm going back to sleep. I'm still sore from fighting that Haku kid."

"Night, Sasuke."

"Meh."

(Tsuizui POV)

Thank goodness he's gone. He wouldn't let me live with Kouichi-kun at first! Okay, yes, I was an alley stray, yes, I had fleas, and yes, I look rather dangerous, but still! I never did anything to him! And of course I look dangerous, I'm a _cat._ It's what we do. If he wants cute and innocent, he can go get a hamster.

Kouichi-kun is finally going back to sleep. He's a great kid, and the only partner I would ever settle for, but at night he's just too darn fidgety when he's awake. Or having a nightmare. Poor thing. Doesn't he realize that even if Raion doesn't protect him, I will? He's safe.

(Third Person)

Tsuizui, rather than resuming her original position curled on Kouichi's chest, crossed the room on silent paws and perched herself on the windowsill. She stared outside, her teal gaze focused intently on some point unknown to all but herself.

(Tsuizui POV)

You hear that, Urufu? I know that you're out there, watching Kouichi-kun. I don't know why you bare him this animosity, but I won't let you hurt him. I don't care if you are reikon-yajuu, you don't scare me. And when Raion does finally wake up, he and I are going after you first. You and your master, whoever the heck it is, are going down.

***

***

Well, that took way too long. Just to let you know, a lot of times, I'll use the triple star to show a time lapse, so that's why I used two here-that way you all know that the chapter is over. Hopefully, this time someone other than apple~chan REVIEWS. If you want me to start translating Japanese words at the end of chapters, just let me know, it's no problem. I'm not sure at this point if it's necessary, though. And I may also refuse to write the next chapter until people review…If I'm feeling evil. Or I'll just do something to my characters.

And I must ask again that those who have seen digimon frontier don't spoil this story. Domo arigato, my fellow anime addicts!


	3. Chapter 2

…Woot. Time jump yay.

***

(Tsuizui POV)

Gotta say, I don't know why Kouichi-kun is making such a fuss about attending this 'chunin exam' thing. I mean, he says he's being 'supportive', but it's just Sasuke. And he's not worth the trouble, if you ask me. I suppose that going to see how the system works would kinda give him a leg up when he gets his turn…but seriously, that won't be for a while yet. Because if I have this whole shinobi system right, you have to go through a low rank before you get to the middle rank…and to get to the low rank, you kinda have to GRADUATE FROM SCHOOL.

Yeesh, this place is really crowded. Not sure I like it. You never know who's hiding in a crowd…

Although, I could learn to like these chu-whatchamacallits. I mean, they did indirectly cause Sasuke's absence for, like, a month…and this pleases me.

The other perk to having so many people in town is that a certain reikon-yajuu can't come around for risk of being seen. I haven't caught a whiff of Urufu since the thingamajiggers started. Which is fine by me.

(Third Person)

"Well, duh. I mean, no offense, but of course you're rooting for Sasuke. You're a _girl_, and girls just can't get enough of him," Chouji cut in between mouthfuls.

"Nuh-uh! Not true!" A voice suddenly piped into the conversation from the row behind.

"Wha-oh, Kouichi-kun! I didn't see you back there," Sakura stated calmly.

"Sakura, you know this kid?"

"Not very well," she replied to her blonde rival, "We haven't really spoken, but we were introduced, if somewhat informally…He lives with Sasuke. They're more or less roommates."

"Yup! Which is why I can promise that I know what I'm saying when I tell you that not all girls like Sasuke."

"Oh yeah?" Chouji said around several potato chips.

"Uh huh. Matter of fact, Tsuizui's the exact opposite of that description."

"…Tsuizui?" came the group reply.

"Yeah, Tsuizui – woah, where did…" The boy looked round, then rubbed his head sheepishly before diving to the ground on all fours, muttering, "…on my shoulder not ten seconds ago…How…There you are!" The ten-year-old sprang back up, the black-and-white furball in his arms with back legs dangling down. "Sorry 'bout that, eheh… But, look, see?" He swung Tsuizui around so that her belly faced the others. "Female. And she _hates_ Sasuke!"

"Really?"

(Tsuizui POV).

With the white-hot intensity of a hundred thousand raging suns.

(Third Person)

Tsuizui blinked, and began licking daintily at one of her white forelegs, apparently completely unconcerned with her surroundings. Kouichi set her down on the armrest of his seat before turning back to the teens in front of him.

"She sure does. Starts hissing like a cobra whenever she sees him. It's actually quite funny," the ten-year-old grinned.

Ino eyed Kouichi's companion warily, "Does she have issues with everyone, or…"

"Nah, she only dislikes someone if they give her a reason. Sasuke wouldn't let her in the house when she first attached herself to me, and, well, it took a snowstorm to convince him that she wasn't leaving," Kouichi answered. "She hasn't forgiven him that one. Well, that, and he constantly steps on her tail."

(Tsuizui POV)

I swear, the darn thing's gonna be crooked by this time next year if Sasuke doesn't start watching where he's going. The baka.

(Third Person)

"Aw, you poor baby…" Ino cooed at Tsuizui. She acknowledged the former's comment with a flick of her pupils without missing a stroke. "Say, Kouichi," the blonde continued, "what happened to her ear?"

"Dunno," answered the pre-teen, looking at his companion, "that nick as there before I met her. Probably got it in a fight when she was little. I mean, she was a stray before she moved in, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"A stray? Really? Then why did you adopt her?"

"Well…" Kouichi shoved his hands into his pockets, a bit sheepish. "It…wasn't so much that I picked her as she picked me. She started following me everywhere one day, and kept at it for months. She was just a baby then, so I wasn't too worried about her being dangerous."

The fight below picked up, and a massive gust of wind hit the other side of the stadium as all eyes hit the field.

"Idiot!" Ino muttered angrily, "What is he thinking? There's no way he'll get close with that!"

"Question," Kouichi chimed in. "What's with the shadows? I mean, what happens if their shadows touch?"

"If he catches her shadow, he can control her movements, basically."

"Dude, that's _awesome_!!! I never realized that there were jutsu like that." Someone behind Kouichi angrily shushed at him. "Oops, sorry."

(Tsuizui POV)

Baka! Don't apologize, the S.O.B. ain't worth it. You dare 'sshhhh' at MY Kouichi-kun! He's a kid, let him have his fun. Oh, hey, the match is over. That was fast. And…that means…if Sasuke doesn't show up soon, he's out? …Common, you big bastard, make my day! Really too bad that that one kid gave up, though. I like him. He thinks like a cat.

…On that note, he did the right thing. The fact is, while hard work pays off in the future, procrastination and laziness pay off now. Why do now what can be put off till after a nap, ne?

"AARGH! What a waste! That was his chance to become a chunin!!"…You're a waste of hot air. Stop trying to break the sound barrier.

"Well, that's just who he is." And this one. He's got food out the wazoo, why not share a bite? I don't even wanna KNOW what's in the cheap stuff I get fed. That's what I get for picking a minimum wage household.

"IS HE AN IDIOT?!" OY. YOU IN THE ORANGE, TRYING TO CLIMB OVER THE WALL. SHUT IT. I'm allergic to obnoxious bratty loudmouths. You're gonna make me hack a hairball.

…The hey…? What is wrong with these people? They're actually CALLING for Sasuke? Ew. That is ju-HOLYCRAPBIGSWIRLYVORTEX! AH! Kouichi-kun, save me!

(Third Person)

"RAAYAAOWRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Woah-hey! Tsuizui, you crazy…" Fully fluffed and screeching bloody murder, Tsuizui dove at Kouichi, scrambling underneath his shirt with all but her twitching tail tip hidden. "Ow, Tsuizui! Claws! Watch the claws, please! It's not a bad thing!"

(Tsuizui POV)

"It's not a bad thing! Honest! Owowow! Tsuizui relax! It's-ah! It's Sasuke, Tsuizui! Sasuke's here, look!" …Didn't you just say that it wasn't a bad thing? Better take a look…Unfortunately, the view from, well, the neck of Kouichi-kun's shirt only reveals what I don't wanna know. The baka is back. Dammit. I suppose the guy with the silver hair is Kakashi-san, then. Sasuke's sensei.

…what the hell is Sasuke wearing? I mean, I know I'm not much of a fashion knowitall, I mean I go in the nude 24/7 after all, but what the _frick?_ Blech. Hairball warning.

…False alarm, I'm cool.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!!!" OW! DAMMIT, BITCH! Sensitive hearing, over here! Ow. Frick. My ears are ringing now. Can't. Hear. Son. Of. A. Bitch.

***

"Chidori. Also known as the Raikiri."

"Raikiri?" Whowhatwhere. I missed something, I know I did.

…Giant ball of sand. Sasuke's stuck up to elbow in a giant, spiky ball of frikkin' SAND. Oh, yeah. I _definitely _missed something.

"The Raikiri is…a nickname earned when Kakashi cut a bolt of lightning using that technique."

Who said that? …Just how long was I out? Stupid scream scrambled my brain. Humans still talking. Cat brain refusing to focus. Oh look, a butterfly.

Hm, I wonder how big the time jump was that just occurred was? I mean, I couldn't have been out for that long, however loud that girl screamed. (A/N: and totally having nothing to do with the author being lazy. Like, seriously. Absolutely nothing whatsoever.) I suppose it might just have been that I got - WOAH, back up there, hold everything! Bad scent bad scent, bad scent!!

Why the hell does that butterfly carry _yajuu_ scent?!! And my least favorite beastie's scent, too.

What the hell is Urufu doing here _now!?!!_

(Third Person)

Tsuizui stiffened, and then slipped quietly out from Kouichi's shirt. The preteen scarcely registered the movement – his companion was in the habit of constantly forcing herself in and out of his clothing. It didn't cause him any discomfort anymore unless she used her claws. It wasn't until she had made it about halfway up the stairs leading to the nearest exit that her human noticed her disappearance.

"What the – Tsuizui, where are you off to?"

She simply turned her head around to face him, meowed once, and waited. Kouichi stood up, bemused. "Come back here, the match isn't – hey!" His indignant cry as Tsuizui turned and resumed walking was met by more angry "SHHH!"-ing. Kouichi yelped an apology and fled after his retreating companion. Tsuizui continued straight for the exit, stopping now and again to make sure her human wasn't lost.

(Tsuizui POV)

Believe me, if I don't watch him, he will get lost. I'd really rather not bring him along right now, considering who it is I'm tracking, but since he's decided he's going to follow, I better keep an eye on him. 'Sides, there's no way that damn _yajuu _will lay a paw on my Kouichi-kun while I'm around. Urufu, you'd best watch your tail while I'm on the prowl, and that goes for your master, too!

(Third Person)

Kouichi had now chased Tsuizui several blocks away from the stadium. His breath came in short gasps as he tried to catch his black-and-white friend, who easily stayed well ahead of the ten-year-old. Tsuizui finally stopped beneath a light post, and began to sent the ground and air, urgency portrayed in every quivering hair and whisker. Her tail lashed angrily. Kouichi, relieved to finally have a short break from chasing Tsuizui, leaned exhaustedly against the street light, trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly, the entire city trembled.

A massive force hit the city wall, plowing through it as though it were butter. Konoha was under attack from a massive, three-headed beast with flicking tongues and slitted eyes. The sand nin had made their move.

Out of nowhere, a quiet voice half whispered, "Ah. So he really is going for it, then." Tsuizui's head snapped up toward the roof of the building where she had stopped. Kouichi looked up more slowly, still panting at the lamp post. His eyes widened, terrified.

A cloaked figure was sitting on the roof of the building. The black hood covered him – if it was a boy, it was difficult to tell by the youthful voice – completely, obscuring any sign of his identity. His face looked to be masked, but he was staring intently at the area from which the explosive sound and monstrous roars originated, so it was hard to be sure. But it wasn't the boy in the cloak that had made Kouichi gasp – it was his snow white companion.

The creature looked to have literally stepped out of Kouichi's only nightmare.

Snow white, thick fur. Glowing eyes, not quite gold, not quite orange, not quite brown, not quite yellow. Built like a dog, but at a scale closer to a bear or a horse. A long, thick furred tail nearly the length of its body.

It was lying on the roof, half sprawled, half curled, with the cloaked figure seated against its belly, completely at ease.

"Orochimaru's getting cocky," Cloak's quiet voice said, nonchalantly, "ne, Urufu?" He looked away from Kouichi, who was frozen in terror, to face the beast. Urufu turned toward its apparent comrade, and spotted Kouichi.

Kouichi could only stutter under his breath, trembling in absolute horror, praying with every fiber of his being that he was trapped in another nightmare.

Tsuizui fluffed out every hair from nose to tail, and yowled a ferocious, challenging battlecry. The white beast dismissed her without a glance, so intently was it glaring at Kouichi. It started to bristle, black lips beginning to pull back to reveal pointed fangs…

***

Yes, that's really where I'm ending this. Mwahahahaha. I'm so very sadistic today.

Well, first off, for the few people who actually READ this story… A translation of any Japanese words I used in this and the previous chapters:

**Otouto** – little/younger brother

**Kaa-chan** – mother, very informal. Think 'mommy'.

**Tou-chan** – father, very informal. Think 'daddy'.

**Nii-chan** – brother, can be used for a very close male friend. Very informal, but affectionate – typically used when the speaker is supposed to be cute.

**Tsuizui** – follow. Kouichi's not very creative when it comes to names.

**Raion** – lion. Raion is the little wooden lion from the prologue.

**Neko **– cat. But I already told you that.

**Gomenasai **– very formal, polite way of saying 'I'm sorry'. 'Gomen' is the shortened form.

**Urufu **– wolf. The other word for wolf, I should mention, is Ookami. Now, where have we heard that before…

**Reikon** – spirit. Or soul. Whichever you prefer.

**Yajuu **– beast. Monster or Wild animal are alternate versions, but I'm using the first. Get it? Reikon-yajuu are spirit beasts. Not to be confused with beast spirits, which belong to Toei, not me.

**Domo Arigatou** – Thank you very much. Okay, so technically, it was after the chapter, but it's still Japanese.

**Baka** – idiot, moron, dumb***, jack***, imbecile, take your pick. If you've seen Naruto subbed, you've probably heard Sakura screaming this word at Naruto multiple times.

**Sensei** – teacher

**Raikiri **– lightning edge

Second order of business: Ookami has at LEAST two sections, both told from a different point of view. The other section that's in progress is Hikari, which is in fact posted, and stars Itachi, Kisame, and a rather odd little boy. AppleL0V3R is going to be writing a third part, but I haven't decided if I'm going to write it from my perspectives or not yet.

Thirdly, please review, I love feedback. Criticism will be used for improvements. Flames will be used for weenie roasting.


End file.
